1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scissors for an endoscope passed within a treatment device guide channel of the endoscope to be movable forward and backward and intended for use to incise or resect a body tissue such as adhesion, mucosal tissue or the like in a body cavity.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
There are well-known treatment devices each passed within a treatment device guide channel of an endoscope to incise or resect a body tissue such as adhesion, mucosal tissue or the like in the body cavity. As one example of such conventional treatment devices, scissors for an endoscope is disclosed in the patent document 1 cited herein.
The scissors for an endoscope disclosed in the patent document 1 includes an operation section provided at the rear or base end of the treatment device, an insert section connected to the operation section, and a treatment section provided at the front end of the insert section and having a pair of scissor elements which can be opened and closed. Of the scissors, the scissor elements are opened and closed by pushing and pulling an operation wire passed inside the insert section by manipulating the operation section. The scissor elements are opened and closed directly by a linkage mechanism provided between the scissor elements and operation wire. To incise or resect an adhesion or the like in the body cavity, the scissor elements are opened, applied to the adhesion and then closed.